


No Refunds, No Takebacks

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, taekwoon is just as endearing as he thinks he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Written for the prompt "taekwoon/any, "i'm yours, sorry, no refunds" cake"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2019 party!





	No Refunds, No Takebacks

Hakyeon’s head is spinning, his vision going red. He’d left the kitchen for forty five minutes, simply to shower and get ready, and he’d come back to utter chaos. The trays full of snacks he had left out are basically empty. Only a few lone crackers and three slices of cheese remain.

“JUNG TAEKWOON, WHERE ARE MY APPETIZERS?” he bellows towards the living room.

Only the sound of silence returns to him. 

“I’m going to murder him, then fillet him, then serve _him_ as an appetizer,” Hakyeon mutters as he wrenches open the refrigerator to grab the spare block of cheese to start in on new slices. 

“I think that’s illegal, hyung,” 

Sanghyuk’s easy tone makes Hakyeon’s head snap up, “It’s only illegal if someone rats me out. Don’t be a traitor,” he finishes as he quickly runs the cheese slicer under soapy water.

“Just tell me which ones to avoid then,” he says with a shrug before snagging one of the last few crackers and dashing off before Hakyeon can reprimand him.

“YOU’RE ALL GOING TO BE APPETIZERS SOON!”

Twenty minutes before the guests are set to arrive Hakyeon has finally replenished the cheese tray and opened the second box of crackers. The new batch of cocktail wieners are in the crock pot and he is trying to do mental math to make sure that there is enough food to last for the length of the party since he can now only refresh the snack supply one time instead of two. He sighs heavily as he digs into the back of the pantry to fish out the bags of chips Taekwoon had bought for himself. He begins dumping them in various bowls to help offset the lower supply of the other items. He hates to stoop so low as to have to rely on chips as snacks, but takes a simple delight in depriving Taekwoon of his snack since he was the root cause of the problem in the first place.

Five minutes before guests are set to arrive, Hakyeon dials Taekwoon’s phone. It goes to voice mail again and Hakyeon pulls it back to stare at it in contempt before speaking to the recording, “Jung Taekwoon, if you do not get your flat ass back here in the next three minutes you shouldn’t bother showing up at all,” he says voice a deadly sort of calm. “Drive safe. Love you,” he chirps out at the end.

“You two have the weirdest vibe,” Sanghyuk comments, nose wrinkled, from where he stands across the counter. 

Luckily for Taekwoon, he shows up with literal seconds to spare, a plastic bag hanging off the crook of his elbow and a plastic tray of some sort in his hands.

“What the fuck, Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks immediately crossing to the entryway to snatch the items from him. “You eat all of my food and then go on a snack run?” he demands.

“I got a cake?” Taekwoon says by way of reply.

Hakyeon stares at him, brow furrowed.

“You’re holding it,” Taekwoon says gesturing towards said cake.

Hakyeon tears his eyes away from his nearly ex-boyfriend and stares down at the cake in disbelief.

“What is this?” he asks, barely holding back a laugh.

“I had to get it personalized. That’s why it took so long.

Hakyeon can’t tear his eyes away from the confection. It’s a simple heart shape and frosted white, but the letters are black, red and gray and spell out “I’M YOURS SORRY NO REFUNDS” in simple block letters.

“You are really, _really_ lucky I love you,” he finally huffs out in a laugh as he brings the cake to the kitchen. Now I’m going to have to explain to everyone why we have an apology cake at a Christmas party and they’re not going to think it, or you, are nearly as endearing as you seem to hope they will,” Hakyeon says gingerly setting the cake down.

“I’m just as endearing as I think I am,” Taekwoon pouts.

Hakyeon ignores him in favor of pawing through the bags Taekwoon returned with, sighing in relief when he sees both the crackers and the cheese that the other ate before he left.

“I couldn’t find the little weenie things,” Taekwoon says pulling slices of cold cuts out of the bag, “but I got some of this so people can make little cracker sandwiches.”

Hakyeon is too busy trying to arrange the new crackers on the tray to fill out the spread to respond. He, however, freezes when the doorbell sounds signaling the arrival of their first guest.

“I’ll get it,” Sanghyuk calls from the other room.

“If I even see you breathe near the food before anyone else has some, I will end you,” Hakyeon hisses, straightening up and throwing a dark look at Taekwoon. 

He freezes again the second his eyes land on his boyfriend.

Taekwoon smiles back at him through a mouthful of cake.

“Run,” is all Hakyeon says before Taekwoon is off like a shot, fleeing the kitchen and running to the safety of the newly started party.


End file.
